The present disclosure generally relates to the alignment of display devices, and in particular, to detecting and correcting misalignment between display devices.
Users connect additional external display devices to their laptop or desktop computers to extend the desktop thereof. Misalignment between the display and the external display device may occur and lead to suboptimal experience for the user when moving a pointer across the extended desktop between the display and the external display device. In addition, because of the mobility of laptops and notebooks, the arrangement of a display of a laptop or notebook computer and an external display device may change more frequently requiring more frequent adjustments.